clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Spirits
The Fire Spirits card is unlocked from the Spell Valley (Arena 5). It spawns three area damage, short-ranged Fire Spirits with low hitpoints and moderate damage. A Fire Spirits card costs 2 Elixir to deploy. Fire Spirits launch themselves at their target when attacking, destroying themselves on impact. They resemble small chunks of flaming coal with arms and legs. Strategy *The Fire Spirits' area damage is very useful against swarms of weak, small troops like Goblins, Spear Goblins, Minions, Minion Horde, Barbarians, and Guards. **Unless the Minions are distracted, however, the Fire Spirits will die quickly, resulting in a waste of Elixir. **The Fire Spirits can also eliminate Barbarians if placed correctly. Because of the potential ambiguity of the placement, it is generally best to place the Fire Spirits to the back of the Barbarians to damage at least 3 **With proper placement and timing, the Fire Spirits can be used to completely counter a Goblin Barrel. **If timed correctly, a Fire Spirit can destroy all of the Lava Pups just as they explode from the Lava Hound. **Due to this splash, it is effective to pair them with troops that deal high damage but are easily stopped by the small troops mentioned, such as Mini P.E.K.K.A. and Prince. *A good card to pair the Fire Spirits with is Zap, as this combo can take out all the units that a Fireball + Zap combo can at a lower Elixir cost, though with a higher risk. A less risky alternative is an Ice Golem + Fire Spirits combination, since it is easier to pull off. *They are best used defensively, as they only deal a small amount of damage to Crown Tower, and will often die before they make it within range. However, if the Fire Spirits are at a higher level than the Tower, or the Fire Spirits and the Crown Tower are at equal levels at or above Tournament Rules levels (level 9) or higher, then two of the Fire Spirits will make it to the tower, dealing good chip damage. *Due to the 1 second deploy time, it is not recommended to drop them in the middle of a group of troops. The enemy troops will make short work of the Fire Spirits before they can attack. *It is effective to back up a push with the Fire Spirits. For example, if the player is pushing with a P.E.K.K.A. with Fire Spirits behind and the opponent drops Minions to counter, their mistake is immediately punished as the Fire Spirits make short work of them, allowing the P.E.K.K.A. to continue to deal damage. *A Hog Rider and Fire Spirits combo can make short work of Cannons, and combining this with Zap can take out defending Barbarians. *If paired up with a Hog Rider they can do damage to the Princess Tower or take out defending troops such as Barbarians or Minion Hordes. This is known as the "pig push". However, this combo can easily be destroyed by the opponent placing cards such as Skeletons to absorb the Fire Spirits and then sending their actual cards to then destroy the Hog Rider. *If timed correctly, you can surround a Wizard with Fire Spirits, eliminating the Wizard. *The player can use units to soak them up. For example, the Skeletons result in a positive Elixir trade but in order for this to work the player will have to put them on top of the Fire Spirits. **This also works with the Ice Spirit but it is recommended to let the Ice Spirit take out the Fire Spirits rather than using it to soak them up. **Pulling will only cause 1 or 2 to aggro. When attempting to play a card to absorb Fire Spirits, do not play the card in front of the Crown Tower. Doing so will allow the Fire Spirits to splash both the tower and the distraction unit. History *The Fire Spirits were added to the game on 3/5/16 with the May 2016 Update. *On 18/5/16, a Balance Update increased the Fire Spirits' area damage radius by 25%. *On 2/7/18, a Balance Update increased the Fire Spirits' area damage by 5% Trivia *It is one of three troops to die as a part of their attack, the other two being the Ice Spirit and the Wall Breakers. *Each Fire Spirit's health is equal to that of Spear Goblins that are two levels lower. *It's one of the two cards associated with Fire Spirits, the other being the Furnace. *It is the only swarm card that does area damage. de:Feuergeister es:Espíritus de fuego fr:Esprits de feu it:Spiriti del fuoco ru:Огненные духи